creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Craaazy2389/Five Nights At Freddy's 2 " La maldita noche 6"
Era viernes en la tarde, yo tenía muchas ganas de jugar Five Nights At Freddy's 2, iba en la noche 6, lo estaba jugando en su versión móvil, ya que para mí era más cómodo. Me lo traté de pasar unas 5 veces, pero sin éxito alguno, sólo llegaba a las 3 de la mañana, llegue un punto donde me desesperé demasiado, preferí descansar un rato e intentarlo unas horas después. Dieron a eso de las 8 de la noche, andaba algo aburrido, sin nada que hacer, así que decidí intentar una vez más pasar la noche 6 en Five Nights At Freddy's 2, pero el primer intento sin nada de éxito, me mató chica. Una vez más iba a intentarlo, pero cuando le puse "Continue" me pareció un mensaje diciendo "Are you sure of to keep playing ?" que en español diría "¿Seguro de seguir jugando ?" Se me hizo demasiado extraño, ya que nunca me había aparecido ese mensaje, y en los vídeos que había visto de los Youtubers jugando al juego, y nunca les había pasado algo similar. Decidí ignorar el mensaje y ponerle "Go ahead" que sería en español "Seguir adelante" Algo que me arrepentiría mucho. Todo iba normal, la dificultad la de siempre, yo estaba decidido a pasar en ese intento sí o sí la noche 6, eran las 4 de la mañana, cuando algo extraño se oía, algo así como unos murmullos, me asusté mucho ya que no sabía de donde provenían, le di cuerda a la música y cuando quité la cámara algo se veía en el lado superior izquierdo, era algo como una sombra con ojos, no tenía forma, no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando se crasheo el juego, lamentablemente no me dio tiempo de tomar ningún screenshot. Estaba muy pero muy asustado, no sabía que era, ni la razón por la que apareciera, en un momento pensé que era un animatronic bugueado, pero después de analizar el asunto me di cuenta de que no tenía forma el objeto y estaba posicionado en un lugar donde ningún animatronic se posiciona, así que era más raro aún. Estuve vario tiempo investigando en internet sobre si alguien le había pasado algo similar, pero no encontré nada, y vi que lo que había visto en el juego, no era para nada parte del juego, se lo conté a unos amigos y ya, así que decidí dejar hasta ahí el asunto, pero tampoco tenía ganas de intentar pasar la noche 6, así que dejé de jugarlo unos días. Habían pasado casi 2 semanas, cuando me entraron ganas de jugar otra vez Five Nights At Freddy's 2, así que decidí olvidar lo que me había pasado y decidí jugar. Cuando entré al juego me entraron unos escalofríos muy raros, algo me decía que no tenía que jugar pero yo ignoré eso y me puse a jugar, y nuevamente no pude pasar la noche, ahora era Bonnie quien me agarró. Decidí intentarlo una vez más, esta vez tardó muchísimo en cargar la partida, era muy raro. Empezó la partida, pero ahora en la cámara se veía que los animatronics no tenían cabeza, y estaban embarrados de sangre, se oían gritos de niños jugando en el fondo y gritos de foxy, estaba temblando del miedo, pero algo dentro de mí no dejaba que dejara de jugar, y la dificultad era más difícil de lo normal, se me apareció Golden Freddy 2 veces, pero aún así seguía sobreviviendo, eran otra vez a las 5 de la mañana en el juego, cuando otra vez esa maldita sombra con ojos apareció, pero esta vez con manchas de sangre, se oía unos llantos en fondo, también unos niños gritando de sufrimiento, cuando de repente la pantalla se puso totalmente negra, yo inmediatamente me quise salir del juego, pero el móvil no me dejaba, "Maldita Sea" expresé. Se puso un mensaje en la pantalla, me apareció un texto muy largo, hablaba de la historia de Five Nigths At Freddy's, las cosas ocultas y malditas del juego, pero no quiero contarles de ello, prefiero que solamente yo sepa del caso. También después de eso, se veía un texto escrito con sangre, decía " you have fourteen days" que significa "Usted tiene catorce días" Yo muriéndome del miedo me preguntaba, ¿Catorce días para qué? ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? En eso se apagó el móvil, ya no prendía, se había echado a perder. Al día siguiente día me levanté, era sábado y tenía una fiesta, pero me sentía un poco débil y enfermo, así que preferí quedarme en casa y reposar, una pequeña gripe supuse que era. Me pasé todo el día en la cama, pensando todavía, que eran esos 15 días que me había dicho el juego. Pasaron 5 días y me sentía fatal, cada día peor. Fui al médico para ver que tenía, pero me dijo que no tenía absolutamente nada, me sacaron estudios y todo eso , pero no se encontró que tuviera alguna enfermedad, pero yo me sentía pésimo, no tenía ganas de nada, sentía que tenía algo dentro de mi pero no sabía qué. No debí haber aceptado ese maldito mensaje!. Ya han pasado 12 días, no duermo, ya no como, ruidos extraños en mi casa, no me levanto de la cama, ya casi no hablo. Por fin comprendí que esos 14 días que decía en Five Nights At Freddy's, eran los días que me quedaban de vida, ese maldito juego!!, ahorita estoy escribiendo esto, para advertirles que si un día les aparece ese mensaje antes de jugar, por nada del mundo lo acepten, y si ven esa sombra con ojos, dejen de jugar al juego de una vez por todas, mejor les recomiendo a no jugar ya jamás a Five Nights At Freddy's, es un juego maldito, háganlo por su vida. Ahora yo sólo tengo 2 días más de vida, estoy desesperado, no sé que pasará conmigo, tal vez sólo se me pare el corazón o tenga que morir de una forma cruel, no lo sé. Atte: Anónimo Categoría:Entradas